Ouran High School Host Club Oneshots
by soldierofknight
Summary: A collection of oneshots I am working on From ships in the anime or x reader stories!


Kyoya x Reader

You let out a small sigh as you changed, looking at the ridiculous outfit you have to wear for work. It's a simple maids outfit, and it's not those huge ones, or the overly sexual ones that seem to be all over the internet, just a normal dress. It's not like we live in the eighteenth century, so why are the maids dressed up in these silly outfits? Well, your boss was rich. Kyoya Ootori is probably one of the richest men alive, so he is able to make anyone do just about anything without hesitation. Plus, you needed the money, so you do what you gotta do.

You've been working for him for about four months now, but you rarely see him due to the fact that there are so many girls gushing over him 24/7 and that there are so many people in his mansion at once.

You smooth out the dress, and slowly walk out of the giant bathroom, holding a small bag of your clothes and you quickly put your clothes away.

You walk down the long, nicely decorated hallways, your shoes clicking quietly as you enter a room with everyones work duties for the day. You wait patiently as the chefs, maids, etc look at what they're doing until you get a chance to look at what you're doing. Your eyes widen as you see your duties- you have to help and serve Kyoya. You have never gotten this job before, and even if it was open, it's always given to the more trusted maids. You tilted your head, rereading it, still shocked before some lady told you to hurry up.

You quickly step aside, and start to walk through the maze of long halls and big doors until you find Kyoya's room. Before you knock, you once again straighten out your dress, and tuck your hair behind your ear. You tentatively knock on the large door before hearing a 'come in' from the other side of the door. You open the door, and enter in a well mannered fashion. You stand at the foot of his bed, and smile kindly, tilting your head and closing your eyes for a moment as you spoke. "Good morning Mr. Ootori, it's a pleasure to work with you! Is there anything you need?" You ask in a pleasant tone, as you did whenever you had to work with someone.

Your tone and words earned a small chuckle from the young man that was laying on his bed. "Although it's a joy to be called 'Mr. Ootori,' do please call me Kyoya, miss." He says in his normal, deep tone.

You smil a bit at his words. "Oh- Alright, M- Kyoya!" You reply in the same tone as before.

"Now, if you would, get me some breakfast, y/n." He says as he gets up, showing that he had only been wearing a large white button up shirt. You feel a small blush dust your cheeks as you nod, quickly turning around and leaving the room, closing the door gently behind you as you walk to the kitchen.

Each tray of food is marked with each persons name to show who's breakfast it was. The Ootori family's food was always first, along with the guest's food. You got his tray which has a cup of coffee, and a few slices of white bread covered in some kind of jam. It's a bit plain, but nothing unusual for Kyoya. You hurriedly take the tray to his room, and quietly knock on the door before entering to be greeted by a Kyoya in a rather fancy suit.

'I gotta say, he is pretty damn hot' you think to yourself as you set the tray down on a small extension on his working table. You smile kindly as he sat down, and starts to work, eating as he does so.

You know what you have to do next; get new bedding, make his bed neatly, and wash his clothes. You did so, in a rather awkward silence. Next you dust and clean everything, high and low, even though it's already clean. "May I ask you why you chose me to work with you today,Kyoya?" You ask, breaking the silence.

Kyoya looks up from his paper work, his glasses catching a small glint from the sunlight outside. "Because you're interesting." He says bluntly.

You raise an eyebrow as you hear his words. "Uh, I apologize if I'm annoying you with my questions, but.. How?"

Kyoya let out a small sigh as he gets up, walking around the room. "Y/N.. I don't understand you. You're always so happy around people, even though it's just a job. You never fail at anything even if you're simply a maid. You make everyone around you so happy-" He says with a pause "I admire it."

You feel a crimson blush take cover your face as you hear Kyoyas words, your eyes wide. It's a shock knowing that he knows that you exist, let alone admire you, a simple maid.

He walks over to you swiftly, and grabs you slightly, leaning down and kissing you softly on the lips. His lips are surprisingly soft.

Your blush only intensifies- if that's possible. After a few moments, you kiss back, heat radiating off of your cheeks.

He looks down at you before speaking. "Y/N... I know I don't know you very well. But you're so.. Attractive. Both inside and out. Nobody has made me feel this way, Y/N." He pauses. "May I ask if we go out? I can take you anywhere-" He says, starting to ramble slightly, unusual for him.

"Shh." You say as you put a finger over his lips, and tippy toe to kiss him softly. "I don't need to go anywhere, here is fine on its own." You say quietly, smiling.

He chuckles, slightly relived as he kisses you back, happy he had made the move.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, and we'll do whatever you want to do." He said kindly, smiling slightly.

/AUTHORS NOTE  
I apologize it's so abrupt. I didn't want to bore you.

I will update when I can, and when I have more ideas c:  
Until next time~


End file.
